Poisoned (Apollo Version)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Another version of my story Poisoned but with Apollo being the one poisoned…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Another version of my story Poisoned but with Apollo being the one poisoned…

* * *

_After Trials of Apollo_

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Apollo didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since he had been turned back into a God he had been feeling off. Even with Meg getting Godhood didn't help his mood even through he was happy for her. After getting worshipped by those Dryads were the ones that made her a Goddess.

But he just felt weak. Which he was sure he was imagining as Gods couldn't get weak or sick. Well they could get weak when they over used their powers. And they COULD get sick if they let themselves get run down. But he hadn't down that! He was in PERFECT health.

And to add to his mood he hadn't seen Artemis in forever he heard that their father was keeping her busy. And he didn't have the energy to find her at the moment.

But for some reason he mind was nagging at him to get Artemis. For some reason his mind wanted his sister.

Maybe his father was messing with his head. After all he had been transformed to mortal spent several months as a mortal just to be roughly turned back into an immortal again when he was dying in the last battle with Nero. So maybe it did mess with his head.

As the day went on he began feeling worse. He had a headache. How in the name of his Uncle could he have a headache? Something was nagging at him but he just couldn't think straight as he was walking with Meg helping her adjust to being a Goddess.

"Apollo? Apollo? Are you even listening to me?" Meg calls to him

Apollo looks at her weirdly, "What? Did you say something?"

"What is going on Apollo? You haven't been yourself for a while", Meg asks him

"Just a headache", Apollo replies starting to feel dizzy

"Can Gods _get_ a headache?" Meg asks looking at his weirdly she had noticed he wasn't exactly walking straight and seemed a bit wobbly.

"I…don't know", Apollo replies slowly blinking trying to gain a train of thought.

Meg looked at him really worried now.

"Apollo what are you feeling?" Meg asks

"Dizzy", Apollo admits stumbling

Meg catches him and guides him too a seat and puts a hand to his forehead and winces.

"Apollo Gods can't get temperatures can they?" she asks  
He looks at her confused.

"Uhhh….", Apollo starts looking confused

He could barely hear her.

"Ok now your worrying me for the God of Healing your not acting like it. You need help", Meg tells him

"I am good", he says slurring

"Unless you have been drinking and are drunk. I think your far from fine", Meg tells him

"I'm fi…", Apollo starts but starts throwing up before he could finish

Meg pats him on the back but she was scared she thought she saw blood in the vomit. Meg gestures to a Goddess and motions for her to come over.  
"Get help", Meg orders

"Ma…", the woman starts

"Can't you see Apollo needs urgent help? Go! Get Lord Hermes or Lady Athena or Lady Artemis just get help!" Meg orders the woman

The woman nods and rushes off. Meg continues to pat Apollo's back to he learns back looking sheet white.

"Fine huh?" Meg asks trying to keep it light and not let the worry show.

"It is just a headache", Apollo slurs starting to close his eyes.

Meg shakes him, "Stay awake!"

Apollo blinks looking at his friend.

"What are you feeling right now?" Meg asks him

"Dizzy, sleepy, headache", Apollo slurs

"Apollo!" a voice calls urgently

"He's over here hurry!" Meg calls

She see Hermes running over to them.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermes asks

"He is throwing up, nearly collapsed, he is complaining of headaches, being sleepy and dizzy", Meg reels off

"Lets get him to the infirmary. This isn't good. Gods _can't _get sick", Hermes tells her hurling Apollo up, "Come on Buddy we will get you seen too. Grab my shoulder Meg I will flash us there"

Meg does what she is stop and in seconds they were in the infirmary.

"Help! Asclepius! Epione! Hygiea! Panacea! Aceso! Iaso! Aigle! Anyone!" Hermes yells calling each healing deities

Suddenly a blur of action happens as the mentioned Gods appear and quickly take in the situation and rush Apollo into a bed.

"Dad what are you feeling?" Asclepius asks urgently taking his temperature

"Dizzy, pain, headache…", he slurs barely keeping his eyes open

Which Meg had noticed were bloodshot.

"He was throwing up blood and he nearly collapsed. He also was VERY out of it", Meg adds

"Shit his temperature is 105 and climbing", Asclepius swears, "Dad how long have you had these symptoms?"

"A while…", Apollo slurs coughing into his hand.

Meg rubs his back but she gasps seeing the blood in Apollo's hands.

"Tartarus!" Asclepius curses, "Dad you need to eat some ambrosia and drink some nectar. Meg help him with that while I set up a drip", Asclepius orders giving her the godly food

Meg nods desperate to help.

"I'm going to tell Dad!" Hermes says, "I'll be back in a flash"

Meg nods as Hermes flashes out.

"Art…", Apollo mutters dazed

"Apollo eat this", Meg tells him gently helping him with the ambrosia helping him eat but she had to coach him through it.

But he just throws it back up. Lucky Hygiea had a bucket near him so he didn't make a mess.  
"Art…", Apollo mutters after he is done

"What do you mean Apollo?" Meg asks trying to get him to stay with them

"Dad do you know what is going on? Can you tell my anything to help you?" Asclepius asks having set up a drip with nectar and fluids going through it

"Art…don…fee…wel…", Apollo stammers looking pale and was coughing

"Put him on oxygen Iaso", Asclepius orders trying to get all the tests done.

Suddenly Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon and Hades flash in. They take one look at the panicked healing deities rushing around. Apollo was on oxygen and had IV's in his hand. He was deathly pale but he was sweating. His eyes bloodshot and he was trembling.  
"What is wrong with him?" Zeus demands

"We aren't sure yet", Asclepius replies

"What are his symptoms?" Athena asks hoping she could put the facts together.

"Iaso tell her. Epione is your powers working?" Asclepius asks  
"I don't think they are", Epione replies her voice strained

"Dad how are you feeling?" Asclepius asks checking his eyes, they were barely reacting

"Pain…Art…", Apollo moans as he whimpers a bit

Starting to slip into unconsciousness.

"Apollo stay with us", Meg says begs

"Dad don't go to sleep!" Asclepius orders as the heart monitor starts to act funny

"Scared Art…", Apollo mutters he was beginning to shake

"He is going to have a seizure!" Asclepius calls

"A…r…t…", Apollo gurgles before his eyes roll back and his starts to shake

Meg was pushed out of the way as the all the healing deities rush over to Apollo.

"His temperature has reached 108!" Aigle calls

"He is not breathing well!" Aceso calls

"Prepare sedation and the ventilator!" Asclepius calls

Panacea rushes to get everything.

All the Olympians and Meg could do was watch as the Healing Gods rushed to save Apollo. But they had forgotten someone. Someone at that moment has frozen in fear in the middle of a forest…

* * *

In the middle of a deep forest a teenager girls in a silver outfit with auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes freezes as her mind, heart and soul fill with terror. As the bond within her snaps and twists in the depth of her very mind and _soul_. The other half of her seized in pain and the girls heart fills with terror.

"APOLLO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


End file.
